Currently, four direction or four-way (X and Z direction) headrests are mainly used in automotive front seats. As disclosed in the publication No. CN102700442, a car seat headrest with push-buttons capable of moving up and down and moving back and forth is complicated in unlocking way and the sliding form in the X-direction and Z-direction. A force compromise during the unlocking process is relatively severe, and the unlocking force is difficult to be controlled. Additionally, the prior four-way headrest housing is connected by use of the form of front and back or up and down clasping and screwing, so that the form of the clasp fitting results in poor strength, more assembly links, and lower reliability and efficiency. Moreover, the inserting bar of the prior four-way headrest is limited by the assembly and the fitting structure is also be limited to be open, thus, the way of slide fitting lacks diversity, and there is a problem of the fitting clearance. If the inserting bar of the headrest is divided into two inserting bars, a headrest twist problem occurs.